


Nice To Meet You

by mikharlow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, High School AU, its v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Just a quick Chendy drabble because I love them





	Nice To Meet You

Wendy sprinted through the hallway, dodging people, tall, tall people left and right. She'd slept in on her first day of high school, isn't that brilliant?

Her blue hair was tied up messily, and her bag was slipping off her shoulder. She was lucky she'd sorted her outfit and bag out the night before, allowing her to grab her stuff and just go, quite literally. Unfortunately, it was already halfway through the first class of the day, and the tall people around here were huge 17 and 18 year olds with free periods. 

Wendy cried out as she tripped over herself, because she manages to do things like that, and slammed into someone, knocking them both over.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" Wendy shouted over the din of the hall. "Are you okay?"

The victim - a boy with dark hair - nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, but..."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "What? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, and gestured to her. Wendy looked down, and.....

Oh, wonderful. She'd managed to spill the boy’s beverage - orange juice, why orange juice - all over her blouse and skirt. 

"Ah, damnit." she cursed, rubbing at her eye. This couldn't get any worse, surely.

"Oh, are you alright?"

Wendy turned, and saw a girl her age, with bright pink hair and really, really pretty eyes. 

Wendy registered the question. "Uhm, yeah, totally!" she said unconvincingly. She was starting to feel sticky, and if she didn't get changed soon, she would regret it.

The girl smiled kindly. "Are you sure? You should probably change."

Wendy nodded. She could change, she had her gym bag, with clothes in it, and fresh hair ties, and it was.... on her kitchen table. 

Wendy sighed. "About that... I don't have my gym kit."

To her surprise, the girl laughed, her cheeks tinged pink. "That's fine! You can borrow mine, I'm not taking part today."

"Really?" Wendy gasped. "Thank you!"

The kind soul waved her off, shaking her head. "It's really nothing." Then she slapped her own head, startling Wendy. "Oh right! My names Chelia Blendy." She held her hand out to Wendy. 

Wendy blinked, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Wendy. Marvell." She scolded herself for stuttering. 

The girl, Chelia, laughed again, smiling sweetly at her. "Nice to meet you, Wendy. And don't tell anyone, but I'm really clumsy too." she admitted shyly.

Wendy laughed with her. They were quite alike, she thought happily. Maybe they could be friends. "Nice to meet you too. I won't tell anyone." she promised.

 

She’d never have guessed they'd end up being something more.


End file.
